No air
by darisu-chan
Summary: This is a songfic about Saya and Haji, please R


No air

No air

Chapter 1:

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Saya had returned to Okinawa with Kai, the twins and everybody except her beloved chevalier. Everybody thinks he is dead, but Kai thinks that Haji can't die because of a stone balcony had collapsed in him.

_Saya, he's not dead… he can't die… he's in someplace trying to find you. _Kai said with his strong voice looking Saya straight to the eyes, Saya burst into tears and said:

_Kai, he was weak, he lost his arm, his strength, how do you think he could escape being so weak and needing blood? _After saying that Saya ran to her room and close the door, in her bed she started crying and repeating to herself.

_How can I live without him? How can I move on?_

_If I should die before I wake _

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

In someplace in N.Y.

Haji escaped from the building before it exploded, then he tried to find Saya but with all the confusion because of the chiropterans, he didn't do it in time so that Saya could see him. He was so weak and in the middle of a street he passed out. When he opened his eyes he found dead bodies around him. Some had blood so, he didn't want to, but he do it anyways to regain his strength.

_Saya I promise I will found you, don't lose hope_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_  
_Her hibernation was near, and Saya knew it, but in her mind were only the last words of him, her love, the only one that had stolen her heart.

_Kai, please go! Please lead Saya to tomorrow! Nankurunaisa, I love you__!_

Nankurunaisa I love you, after that how can she live without him?

_But how__, do you expect me, _

_T__o live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe _

_  
_And Haji was unable to return to Okinawa, there were no flights and he was too weak to fly. The only thing he could do was waiting; the only thing that keeps him alive was the idea that one day he will return to his beloved queen.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's__ how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_There's__ no air, no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gon' __ be without me _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_There's__ no air, no air_

Suddenly Saya began her hibernation and Haji arrived too late.

Chapter 2:

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew _

_Right off the ground to float to you _

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real _

Haji made it to Okinawa, too late, Saya had started her hibernation, but anyways he let her roses on the grave where se lay sleeping.

30 years later

Saya dreamed again about that man saying _I love you_ and the balcony collapsing, she screaming and suddenly she woke up screaming that name that was on her mind during 30 years.

_Haaaaaaaaagiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _She screamed crying

In almost a whisper she said:

_Had the 30 years had already passed?_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

She looked to her cocoon and the memories started to appear, she knew he was dead and she will never see him again.

_So how__, do you expect me,_

_T__o live alone with just me _

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Yes… _a strong but calm voice said, _it's impossible, he's dead._ Saya thought.

_I'm not dead. _The voice said, but no, Saya read his mind_, could it be? Is he alive? _Saya said in a whisper. She got out from her cocoon and she saw him. She put her arms around his neck and screamed:

_Haji! I knew you couldn__'t be dead!_

_Yes, my love, I would never leave you again, I missed you a lot._

_I missed you too Haji… I have to tell you something._

_What is it Saya?_

_I love you!_

_I know, I love you too._

Then they kissed, very passionately and then Saya said to him:

_Haji, without you, it was very difficult to live, or breathe or to do whatever._

_I know that feeling Saya, I felt that too. But now we are together forever._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's__ how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_There's__ no air, no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gon' __ be without me _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_There's__ no air, no air_


End file.
